Upadana
Upādāna is a word used in both Buddhism and Hinduism. *In Buddhism, upādāna is a critical link in the arising of suffering. *In Hinduism, upādāna is the material manifestation of Brahman. Buddhism Upādāna is the Sanskrit and Pāli word for "clinging," "attachment" or "grasping", although the literal meaning is "fuel."See, for example, Rhys Davids & Stede (1921-25), p. 149; and, Gombrich (2005). Upādāna and are seen as the two primary causes of suffering. Types of clinging In the Sutta PitakaExamples of references to upadana in the Sutta Pitaka can be found in the "Culasihanada Sutta" ("Shorter Discourse on the Lion's Roar," MN 11) (see Nanamoli & Bodhi, 2001, p. 161) and the "Nidanasamyutta" ("Connected Discourses on Causation," SN 12) (see Bodhi, 2000b, p. 535)., the Buddha states that there are four types of clinging: *'sense-pleasure' clinging (kamupadana) *'wrong-view' clinging (ditthupadana) *'rites-and-rituals' clinging (silabbatupadana) *'self-doctrine' clinging (attavadupadana). The AbhidhammaIn the Abhidhamma, the Dhammasangani §§ 1213-17 (Rhys Davids, undated, pp. 323-5) contains definitions of the four types of clinging. and its commentariesAbhidhamma commentaries related to the four types of clining can be found, for example, in the Abhidhammattha-sangaha (see Bodhi, 2000b, p. 726 n''. 5) and the Visuddhimagga (Buddhaghosa, 1999, pp. 585-7). provide the following definitions for these four clinging types: #sense-pleasure clinging: ''repeated craving of worldly things. #wrong-view clinging: such as eternalism (e.g., "The world and self are eternal") or nihilism.It is worth noting that, in reference to "wrong view" (Pali: miccha ditthi) as used in various suttas in the Anguttara Nikaya's first chapter, Bodhi (2005), p. 437, n''. 10, states that wrong views "deny the foundations of morality, especially those views that reject a principal of moral causation or the efficacy of volitional effort." #rites-and-rituals clinging: believing that rites alone could directly lead to liberation, typified in the texts by the rites and rituals of "ox practice" and "dog practice."See, for instance, Buddhaghosa (1999), p. 587. For a reference to these particular ascetic practices in the Sutta Pitaka, see MN 57, ''Kukkuravatika Sutta ("The Dog-Duty Ascetic," translated in: Nanamoli & Khantipalo, 1993; and, Nanamoli & Bodhi, 2001, pp. 493-97). #self-doctrine clinging: self-identification with self-less entities (e.g, illustrated by MN 44http://www.accesstoinsight.org/tipitaka/mn/mn.044.than.html, and further discussed in the skandha and anatta articles). According to BuddhaghosaBuddhaghosa (1999), pp. 586-7., the above ordering of the four types of clinging is in terms of decreasing grossness, that is, from the most obvious (grossest) type of clinging (sense-pleasure clinging) to the subtlest (self-doctrine clinging). Interdependence of clinging types Buddhaghosa further identifes that these four clinging types are causally interconnected as follows:Buddhaghosa (1999), p. 587. self-doctrine clinging ↓ wrong-view clinging ↓ ↓ rites-and-rituals clinging sense-pleasure clinging :1. self-doctrine clinging: first, one assumes that one has a permanent "self." :2. wrong-view clinging: then, one assumes that one is either somehow eternal or to be annihilated after this life. :3. resultant behavioral manifestations: ::(a) rites-and-rituals clinging: if one assumes that one is eternal, then one clings to rituals to achieve self-purification. ::(b) sense-pleasure clinging: if one assumes that one will completely disappear after this life, then one disregards the next world and clings to sense desires. This hierarchy of clinging types is represented diagrammatically to the left. Thus, based on Buddhaghosa's analysis, clinging is more fundamentally an erroneous core belief (self-doctrine clinging) than a habitualized affective experience (sense-pleasure clinging). Manifestations of clinging In terms of consciously knowable mental experiences, the Abhidhamma identifies sense-pleasure clinging with the mental factor of "greed" (lobha) and the other three types of clinging (self-doctrine, wrong-view and rites-and-rituals clinging) with the mental factor of "wrong view" (ditthi).Bodhi (2000a), p. 267. Thus, experientially, clinging can be known through the Abhidhamma's four-fold definitions of these mental factors as indicated in the following tableBodhi (2000a), pp. 83-4, 371 n''. 13.: characteristic function manifestation proximate cause '''greed' (lobha) grasping an object sticks, like hot-pan meat not giving up enjoying things of bondage wrong view (ditthi) unwise interpreting presumes wrong belief not hearing the Dhamma To distinguish craving from clinging, Buddhaghosa uses the following metaphorBuddhaghosa (1999), p. 586.: :"Craving is the aspiring to an object that one has not yet reached, like a thief's stretching out his hand in the dark; clinging is the grasping of an object that one has reached, like the thief's grasping his objective.... They are the roots of the suffering due to seeking and guarding." Thus, for instance, when the Buddha talks about the "aggregates of clinging," he is referring to our grasping and guarding physical, mental and conscious experiences that we falsely believe we are or possess. As part of the causal chain of suffering In the Four Noble Truths, the First Noble Truth identifies clinging (upādāna, in terms of "the aggregates of clinging") as one of the core experiences of suffering. The Second Noble Truth identifies craving (tanha) as the basis for suffering. In this manner a causal relationship between craving and clinging is found in the Buddha's most fundamental teaching.The idea that the Four Noble Truths identifies craving as the proximate cause of clinging is mentioned, for instance, in Thanissaro (2000). In the twelve-linked chain of Dependent Origination (Pratītysamutpāda, also see Twelve Nidanas), clinging (upādāna) is the ninth causal link:See, for example, SN 12.2 as translated by Thanissaro (1997a). *Upādāna (Clinging) is dependent on Tṛṣṇā (Craving) as a condition before it can exist. :"With Craving as condition, Clinging arises". *Upādāna (Clinging) is also the prevailing condition for the next condition in the chain, Becoming (Bhava). :"With Clinging as condition, Becoming arises." According to BuddhaghosaBuddhaghosa (1999), pp. 586, 593., it is sense-pleasure clinging that arises from craving and that conditions becoming. Upādāna as Fuel Professor Richard F. Gombrich has pointed out in several publications, and in his recent Numata Visiting Professor Lectures at the London University, School of Oriental and African Studies (SOAS), that the literal meaning of upādāna is "fuel". He uses this to link the term to the Buddha's use of fire as a metaphor. In the so-called Fire Sermon (Āditta-pariyāya) I, 34-5) the Buddha tells the bhikkhus that everything is on fire. By everything he tells them he means the [[ayatana|five senses plus the mind], their objects, and the operations and feelings they give rise to - ie everything means the totality of experience. All these are burning with the fires of greed, hatred and delusion. In the nidana chain, then, craving creates fuel for continued burning or becoming (bhava). The mind like fire, seeks out more fuel to sustain it, in the case of the mind this is sense experience, hence the emphasis the Buddha places on "guarding the gates of the senses". By not being caught up in the senses (appamāda) we can be liberated from greed, hatred and delusion. This liberation is also expressed using the fire metaphor when it is termed nibbāna (Sanskrit: Nirvāṇa) which means to "go out", or literally to "blow out". The verb vā is intransitive so no agent is required. Probably by the time the canon was written down (1st Century BCE), and certainly when Buddhaghosa was writing his commentaries (4th Century CE) the sense of the metaphor appears to have been lost, and upādāna comes to mean simply "clinging" as above. By the time of the Mahayana the term fire was dropped altogether and greed, hatred and delusion are known as the "three poisons". Hinduism Upadana means material basis or cause. References See also *Anatta *Five Skandhas *Pratitya-samutpada *Twelve Nidanas End notes Bibliography *Bodhi, Bhikku (2000a). A Comprehensive Manual of Abhidhamma: The Abhidhammattha Sangaha of Acariya Anuruddha. Seattle, WA: BPS Pariyatti Editions. ISBN 1-928706-02-9. *Bodhi, Bhikkhu (trans.) (2000b). The Connected Discourses of the Buddha: A Translation of the Samyutta Nikaya. Boston: Wisdom Publications. ISBN 0-86171-331-1. *Bodhi, Bhikkhu (ed.) (2005). In the Buddha's Words: An Anthology of Discourses from the Pāli Canon.Boston: Wisdom Pubs. ISBN 0-86171-491-1. *Buddhaghosa, Bhadantācariya (trans. from Pāli by Bhikkhu Ñāṇamoli) (1999). The Path of Purification: Visuddhimagga. Seattle, WA: BPS Pariyatti Editions. ISBN 1-928706-00-2. *Gombrich, Richard F. (2005). How Buddhism Began: The Conditioned Genesis of the Early Teachings. Routledge. ISBN 0415371236. *Ñāṇamoli, Bhikkhu (trans.) & Bhikkhu Khantipalo (ed.) (1993). MN 57, Kukkuravatika Sutta: The Dog-duty Ascetic. Available on-line at http://www.accesstoinsight.org/tipitaka/mn/mn.057.nymo.html. *Ñāṇamoli, Bhikkhu (trans.) & Bodhi, Bhikkhu (ed.) (2001). The Middle-Length Discourses of the Buddha: A Translation of the Majjhima Nikāya. Boston: Wisdom Publications. ISBN 0-86171-072-X. *Rhys Davids, Caroline A.F. (undated). Buddhist Manual of Psychological Ethics. Whitefish, MT: Kessinger Publishing. ISBN 0-7661-4702-9. *Rhys Davids, T.W. & William Stede (eds.) (1921-5). The Pali Text Society’s Pali–English Dictionary. Chipstead: Pali Text Society. A general on-line search engine for the PED is available at http://dsal.uchicago.edu/dictionaries/pali/. *Thanissaro Bhikkhu (trans.) (1997a). Paticca-samuppada-vibhanga Sutta: Analysis of Dependent Co-arising (SN 12.2). Available on-line at http://www.accesstoinsight.org/tipitaka/sn/sn12/sn12.002.than.html. *Thanissaro Bhikkhu (trans.) (1997). Samaññaphala Sutta: The Fruits of the Contemplative Life (DN 2). Available on-line at http://www.accesstoinsight.org/tipitaka/dn/dn.02.0.than.html. *Thanissaro Bhikkhu (trans.) (1998). Cula-vedalla Sutta: The Shorter Set of Questions-and-Answers (MN 44). Available on-line at http://www.accesstoinsight.org/tipitaka/mn/mn.044.than.html. *Thanissaro Bhikkhu (2000). Life isn't just Suffering. Available on-line at http://www.accesstoinsight.org/lib/authors/thanissaro/lifeisnt.html. *Walshe, Maurice O'Connell (trans.) (1995). The Long Discourses of the Buddha: A Translation of the Dīgha Nikāya. Somerville: Wisdom Publications. ISBN 0-86171-103-3. Category:Buddhist terms Category:Hindu philosophical concepts :cs:Ulpívání :de:Upadana :fr:Upādāna :ru:Упадана